horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:JamesCaipirinha
La imagen de mi perfil pertenece al repertorio de obras del artista SurCoreano conocido como White Bear, the hero (a.k.a WB) gran artista, mejor persona... >>>>>>'Y a su derecha pueden ver mi segunda imagen de perfil xD' >>>> Tengo copia de seguridad del perfil, como me lo toques, te buscare y te hundiré el pecho (?) Y no le hagan caso a la tabla de contenidos... que muy rara aun... = Menudo fail con lo de la musica... = = como me entere de como se hacen los cuadros en el perfil, vaya si empezará a tener mejor forma esto... = -- ¿Problemas de idioma? Bueno, esta es la wikia en Español, pero seguro que puede haber algún alma perdida que requiera un idioma diferente... tales como: -Castellano (Alfabeto Internacional Sureño) -''"BadEngilsh" '' -''Un peu de Français'' -"당신 아니 나를 이해" -"ни меня понимаете на русский" Y no vayan a empezar a escribirme cosas en ruso o coreano, que os conozco. Unas frases dedicadas: ''-"Siempre digo la verdad; incluso cuando miento". (es cuestionable...)'' ''-"Decir nada es decirlo todo"'' ''-"Te lo puedo decir más alto; pero no más claro".'' ''-"No hay una segunda oportunidad para una primera impresión".'' ''-"Otro día en el paraíso". (esta la solía usar en la temporada 5.1... ahora ya no mucho...)'' ''-"Otro año en el infierno". (La que uso hoy en día jeje)'' ''-"Ni tu me vas convencer para que sea nombre de pareja, ni yo te voy a convencer para que seas Llaminn/Flaminn".'' -''“Es fuego que nace en quien sabe esperar y quien sabe sufrir esperanzas de amor”.'' -"La Princesa Llama llama a una llama envuelta en llamas" Frase de un anómimo que me ha gustado xD Sobre mi "Me llamo James, James Caipiriña" *Música de James Bond xD* okno... -Amante del Llaminn/Flaminn -(Proximamente) Ex-Traductor sin entrar en detalles. -Aunque no lo parezca, escribo mucho en esta wikia... el problema es que se me olvida (o que me da pereza) iniciar sesión. Por eso tengo tan pocas edits -Al contrario de lo que piensa TonyV sobre la vuelta del Llaminn, yo soy de los que dicen que si estos 2 vuelven a ser novios, sera porque por algun motivo Finn ira al Fire Kingdom, hara algo que sorprenda a Phoebe, tendran una charla intensa y volveremos a estar en la epoca dorada. Y, quien sabe? puede que Finn sea el proximo Flame King, ah? Historia de fondo Reconocido por pocos y desconocido por muchos. Así ha sido mi trayectoria por el universo HDAniano: Vamos a remontarnos un par de años atrás, cuando la gente aun pensaba que HdA era simplemente una serie más: Me encontraba sentado frente al televisor en mis años de juventud haciendo zappin' cuando vi por primera vez un minuto de la serie (aun no recuerdo cual episodio ha sido, fue hace 2-3 años...) pero no me llamó la atención. Tras varios días me veo en el mismo plan zapeando de nuevo y me había encontrado con el episodio "henchman" el cual ya iba por la mitad y como no echaban nada mejor; acabe viéndolo. "vaya manía de incluir vampiros en todas las series" me dije tras verlo. Un día quedé con mi amigo de toda la vida TonyV en su casa (hay que destacar que a el ya le gustaba la serie tal como era entonces). Nos sentamos frente al televisor y, adivinen, nos pusimos a ver Hora de Aventuras, ese día recuerdo que vimos "Mortal Folly/Mortal Recoil" y a partir de ahí ya me había empezado a gustar la serie... Y después de seguir viendo más y más episodios llegó el episodio "Incendium" el cual me había gustado más de la cuenta y que inicio mi pensamiento shipping (bueno, sinceramente empiece a pensar "cosas" en la tercera temporada) A partir de ahí me dio por investigar la serie por internet, y desde entonces me he hecho spoiler de todos los capítulos (bueno, esto lo hago todavía jeje) Quería llegar a más y le propuse a TonyV que porque no nos hacíamos con unos nombres "decentes" y nos metiésemos en el fandom de la serie. Empezamos en Facebook, donde comentábamos los episodios spoileados, estuvimos un tiempo, pero vimos que eso no nos llenaba... ''(lo suficiente, vamos a seguir comentando los episodios por supuesto) ''Empece a descubrir los fanarts, los fanfics y "ciertos fancomics". Por lo que había dejado completamente de lado Facebook y por consiguiente me vi registrado en varias paginas como devianart, tumblr y etc... (que por cierto devianart lo tengo abandonado por la falta de interés en hacer fanarts... quizá algún día lo retome con mi socio..) Así que estuve un tiempo en Tumblr donde he conocido a fanartistas, escritores fanfiqueros y "demas" personas. Pero ahí me estaba ganando una reputación que, aunque me di cuenta muy tarde, no me gustaba. Por consiguiente, he dejado de subir material en tumblr (y de meterme en Tumbr, en general) y me vi obligado a permanecer un tiempo sin aparecer en ninguna red social (ahora os pido perdón a todos mis seguidores de Tumblr...), esto también se debe a que mi amigo TonyV se fue a hacer cosas personales y por tanto, había perdido bastante interés en el fandom porque no tenia a nadie de confianza con que comentar las cosas de HdA.. Pues así estuve un tiempo desinteresado en la serie (también influye el hecho de que iba más o menos por el capitulo "The Red Throne") hasta que un día hablando con mi socio me cuenta que ha conocido a la que es ahora su novia y que resultaba que le gustaba mucho Hora de Aventuras y que, como mi socio estaba fuera me pregunto que si podía hacer el favor de contactar con ella en lo que el volvía. Así lo hice, empece a hablar con ella: que si era un amigo de TonyV, que si ami también me gusta HdA... pero sin tonterías porque la novia de un amigo siempre se respeta. Había que destacar que ella tenia la misma motivación por la serie que cuando yo empece en el fandom, por lo que la fui introduciendo en este mundo y me propuso que porque no nos hacíamos cuenta aquí, en la Wikia. Y yo me dije: "¿Por qué no? por algún lado habrá que empezar de nuevo". Entonces nos registramos los dos aquí en la wikia, pero no sabíamos muy bien por donde empezar y recordé mis tiempos comentando con mi socio los episodios spoileados. A ella le parecía buena idea lo de comentar episodios y así empezamos a comentar la 6ª temporada hasta el FINNALE. Después de que terminase la temporada vuelve otra vez a desinteresarme la serie porque la gente de wikia vuelve a dar la vara con el shipping y las malditas teorías en los comentarios, lo que no me hace ninguna gracia. Al menos estaba Monshery, que puede que sea la única chica que conozco que no se decanta por ninguna pareja. Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que no había visto a mi socio y amigo de toda la vida cuando me entero que él estaba de vuelta. Su novia y yo fuimos a recibirle, y después del momento reencuentro y de ponernos al día, vimos conveniente volver con ganas al fandom, por lo que al final TonyV se ha hecho cuenta aquí, y ya estamos todos reunidos para hacer lo mejor que se nos da. Y más no se puede contar. Gracias por tomarte un tiempo en leer mi aburrida historia :) Gente que me gustaría saludar Como he dicho en mi "Historia de fondo" (si es que te has tomado la molestia de leerla...) he llegado a conocer a unas pocas personas en otras redes sociales que quiero mencionar. Entre ellas se encuentran FanArtistas, Escritores FanFicqueros y simplemente personas que le gustan la serie: -'Mitz-Mimi' (FanArtista) Por tus innumerables y cute obras (destacando las flaminnistas) que nunca les he dado like. Pero aun sigo siendo seguidor tuyo en la sombra. Sigue así. -'Ooobserver' (Escritor Fanficquero, Yankee'' Estadounidense, raices rusas) Por haber escrito unos de los Fanfics flaminnistas más largos que he leído ("''The citadel of truth" con 77 capitulos, tio) y Sinceramente, mi favorito. A parte de otros más que ha escrito. -'WB '("Oso polar, el héroe", FanArtista, Coreano, mi razón de porque se algo de coreano) Por ser unos de mis artistas favoritos, me encantan sus obras y sus "otras" obras, pero tened cuidado si os da por visitarle... no me hago responsable de lo que podáis ver en su pagina, si es que la encontráis jejej okno... -'La gente de la wikia' (incluido tu) por hacer y mantener esta wikia. A algunos os quiero, a otros os odio; peros nos mantiene unido nuestra afición por Hora de Aventuras. Gracias por vuestra labor, sea mucha o poca vuestra participación. Dentro de unos dias expondré a todos los amigos de la wikia, ahora... me da "kinda" de pereza... -'Monshery '(Seguidora muy activa,aunque no lo parezca, de la serie, novia de TonyV) por animarme siempre que podías a seguir en la serie en mis momentos de desinterés. Ahora quiero disculparme por haber sido a veces muy borde contigo. Has elegido bien a tu novio, es muy buena persona, aunque eso ya lo deberías saber jeje Por ultimo pero no menos importante: -'AnthonyVermouth '(ÆnzonyVermùz aquí en la wikia y referido en mi perfil como TonyV, socio y amigo de toda la vida y Amante del Flaminn) por... no se... hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, solo quiero agradecerte que nada haya impedido nuestra amistad. Mantente cerca de tu novia y de mi y siempre estarás en buena compañía.